Captain of her heart
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Elizabeth waits faithfully for Will, but when Jack arrives, she starts falling for him. Sparrabeth and hinted Willabeth. One shot. Reviews kindly appeciated.


Disclaimer: Don't own the film or characters

A/N: I hope you like this one shot. I love Sparrabeth and I always wanted to write about it. Forgive me for any grammar mistsakes and errors and I hope you enjoy the fic.

Captain of her heart

The waves of the large blue sea were strong. The sun had raised bringing light across the white sandy beach. The seashells stood there in dormant whilst shining there beautifully. The young woman sat there, waiting for her husband to return. Elizabeth Turner had not seen her husband nor her friend Jack Sparrow in three months. Everyday dawn till dusk she would wait and see if either of those two had arrived. She felt sadness in her veins because she wanted them to return so much, so they could have another adventure with the rest of the crew together.

She spotted a sign of hope when a small boat surfed towards her. There was a man standing on the boat looking at her with binoculars. From the ever closing distance she knew that the man was a pirate and the clothes he wore, were very similar to what Jack would wear. As the man got closer to the shore she realised why; because the man was Jack. Elizabeth was happy for Jack's return, yet sad that Will didn't join him. She concealed her sadness and as soon as Jack placed his toe on land, she ran up to him.

"Jack," Elisabeth gasped as she quickly ran up to him. Captain Jack Sparrow stood there smiling at her admiring her lovely chest. The woman hugged him for a few seconds then pushed away from him. "So what brings you here?" She asked out of curiosity. "Lost at sea again?" She asked sarcastically.

"Before I say anything," Jack started, "May I just say this?" The captain rested his hands on the beautiful woman's graceful shoulders. "You look absolutely amazing. I just dropped by to say that!" He grinned as he though he had found himself an eyeful. He couldn't help but look down on her chest at some nice cleavage. He felt a sharp spark land on his cheek and he pushed his head up. "What was that for?" Jack asked in a slightly angered tone as he looked into the annoyed eyes of Elizabeth.

"So you came here just to cause sexual perversion!" Elizabeth stated as she threw her fist at Jack again. "I knew it would have never have worked between us. I hate you Jack Sparrow!"

"I'm flattered!" Jack replied in a calm manner. "You should show your mad side more often," he told her. "You look so sexy like that!" Jack laughed to himself as Elizabeth remained fuming.

"Well, I have Will now!" Elizabeth announced. "I do not need you!"

Jack walked around Elizabeth and then whispered into her ear. "I bet you wish your boyfriend was hot like me."

"Will is hotter than you will ever be!"

"You love me really don't you Lizzie? Don't lie." Jack's hand rested on Elizabeth's breasts and he leaned on her shoulder. He saw Elizabeth close her eyes pretending to hate it but inside, he knew that she loved it. "You're really loving this aren't ya?"

"Get off me!" Elizabeth demanded as she pushed Jack away. "I'm married to Will now, and I must be faithful!"

"He doesn't have to know," Jack replied. "It could be our secret. Just between you and me; he-he."

"Fine!" Elizabeth snapped. "I LOVE YOU! I THINK YOU ARE VERY SEXY! AND I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABIES! IS THAT BETTER FOR YOU NOW MR CAPTIAN JACK SPARROW?!"

Jack stood there, in slight amazement. "That will do," he replied calmly. "I'm ready to do it when you are."

Elizabeth continued staring at him in an uncomfortable manner. "I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on earth!"

"I reckon your dying to get your claws into me," Confronted Jack. "Didn't you just say you wanted to have my babies?"

"You misheard!" The woman snapped gritting her teeth.

"Oh I heard alright," grinned Jack. "You love me, think I'm sexy and you wanna have me babies. Sounds cool! Right, where's the rum."

"I do not want you under the influence of alcohol!" Elizabeth demanded as she held onto the captain with a tight grip giving him sharp direct and hungry eye contact. They stared into each other's eyes and saw both a mixture of heaven and hell together. She gently touched the pirate's cheek as she felt lured by his dark eyes. She remembered the time where she kissed him before. It felt wild, crazy, bad, disgusting, thrilling, amazing all at once. Elizabeth remembered very clearly the look of disdain Will had given her.

Jack's lips were tempting as she slowly rubbed her lips to kiss him again. Jack was more than happy to allow her to kiss him. Elizabeth's feelings from the kiss had returned again, she wanted to pull away so badly, yet she wanted to continue the kiss so much. Their mouths continued to grind against each other as their tongues rolled around each other playfully and in an aggressive manner at the same time. Elizabeth noticed that this kiss had more passion in then the last kiss they shared. She was surprised, she never thought of Jack as the passionate type.

Elizabeth broke the kiss with a mixed feeling. She felt her heart thumping, as she felt some slight feeling of guilt. She kissed Jack, and she was married to Will; it was being unfaithful and unfair. She gasped for breath, as soon as she got her breath back, she faced jack again. She was happy and sad, she was glad yet guilty, she loved it, yet hated it. Jack gently took a hold on Elizabeth's hand and kissed it in honour.

"Never thought of you to be the passionate type," She admitted.

"I'm just full of surprises!" Jack announced in pride. "So, do think there's any rum about?"

"No I do not!" Replied Elizabeth in a firm manner, "And I told you, I didn't want you under the influence of drink!"

"OK," Moaned Jack as he lied his back on the soft white sand speech. She quickly joined him as she laid next to him. "What a life we've had!"

"Yeah," Stumbled Elizabeth as she stared in Jack's dark luring eyes again. One side of her was saying leap on Jack, the other was telling her to wait for Will and remain faithful until his return. She had to admit to herself, she was very confused. It had been three months since Will left her and time had seemed to have become awfully slow.

Maybe she was wrong, maybe it could have worked between her and Jack. She tried to imagine herself without Jack, and it would have been dull and boring. If it wasn't for Jack, she would have drowned when she fell into the sea for the first time. Would she have been able to have had all those adventures with Jack? No.

Jack saved her life on many occasions, and most likely many more times to come. She felt sort of bad that she was a little ungrateful for his efforts. "Thank you Jack," she whispered gently but loud enough for Jack to hear.

"You're welcome love," Jack replied smiling. She returned the smile and placed her head on his strong manly chest. When Will returns, hopefully they could all sort this out between them. For the mean time though, Elizabeth didn't want to admit it, but she had strong feelings for the captain and she could very easily say to her self that Jack was indeed, the captain of her heart.


End file.
